Alpha Engineer
by Aaron Raymond
Summary: Brigitte finds Hana in her room after breakfast. Alpha/Beta/Omega fic. Alpha!Brigitte and Omega!Hana. Rated M for sexual content and language.


Hana had locked herself away in her room right before breakfast had ended. When some of the other members asked if she was okay, she just smiled and told them the breakfast didn't sit well with her. Only a few of them stayed quiet instead of responding to the young woman. They knew she was lying. They could smell it. The scent of an omega just beginning their heat.

Torbjorn and Reinhardt gave one another knowing looks when Brigitte excused herself a couple of moments later. The two me had found out the hard way about the Korean woman's relationship with the Swedish engineer.

Brigitte had told Hana that the base was empty with a suggestive tone laced into her voice. Hana knew what the older woman was implying, but to say she was prepared was a different story. She was more than positive that Brigitte would snap her spine with how hard she was pounding her into the bed. Unfortunately, they left the door unlocked, so Torbjorn assumed his daughter was either alone or not in the room. What he witnessed did not sit well with him for a few days, but after learning that there had been no knotting involved, he congratulated them on getting together.

Brigitte easily found her way to Hana's room, knocking on the door to make sure she was in there. She didn't really need to check to see if the Korean girl was there, she could smell the omega's scent well enough. It was sweet, and it called to her, but she willed herself to stay put.

"Please go away. I'm not feeling well…"

The Swedish woman cleared her throat and opened the door, quickly stepping inside to lock it behind her.

"Brigitte? What are you doing here?"

Hana lifted her head from her pillow, eyes widening when she noticed who entered her room. Her heart raced when the alpha locked the door and made her way over to the bed, sitting on the edge. The younger of the two flipped onto her back and laid a hand on her stomach.

"You don't have any of your suppressants," Brigitte stated quietly, as if speaking any louder would disturb them.

"Angela said they won't come in until Tuesday. Brig...it hurts..."

"I know, baby, but I-"

Her words were cut off by a foot nudging her crotch. "Hana," she responded in a warning tone. The Korean woman raised an eyebrow, aiming to act innocently with the older woman. Her eyes held a mischeivous glint as she rubbed her foot along Brigitte. It didn't take much more before the member twitched and began to harden beneath her touch.

"I know you want this as much as I do. You don't even have to knot me. I just need to be satisfied for the rest of the day."

"Hana…" A small groan left her as her member pushed against her sweatpants, begging to be freed from its cotton prison.

"S-Stop. I will take care of you. I promise."

Hana removed her foot and spread her legs teasingly, hoping Brigitte would take it upon herself to settle between them.

The Swedish woman settled onto her stomach and pressed kisses along the Korean woman's legs, starting from her calves, and making her way up to her thighs. The smell of Hana overwhelmed her senses, but she forced herself to behave as she pressed a single kiss right above the waistband of Hana's shorts.

"Brig, please."

The way she pleaded was enough to drive Brigitte insane, but it only made her growl and pull down the pink shorts faster than either of them could say anything. She definitely was not prepared for what her eyes was met with.

"No panties?"

"They just made things worse."

The older girl nodded in understanding and leaned down to place a soft kiss against the Korean's glistening folds. A smile graced her features when she heard a shuddering sigh above her. Her eyes flickered up to meet Hana's as she gave the treat before her a few more licks.

Brigitte always loved the way Hana tasted, and she never got tired of eating her girlfriend out. The sounds she received were heavenly and the way she felt against her tongue felt right.

"Brigitte…"

Said Swedish woman scooted up and wrapped her lips around the swollen clit presented before her, giving it a harsh suck that lead to a sharp gasp and a string of curses in Korean. Fingers gripped the back of her head, searching for that leverage as the edge neared. Brigitte sensed this and sat up to quickly pull her hair out of its ponytail.

The long, light brown locks cascaded over her shoulders gracefully just as she went back to bringing the utmost pleasure to her lover. Hana's brow creased, hands pulling gently at her girlfriend's hair.

"Fuck, Brig...I'm so close…"

Upon hearing those words, Brigitte sucked on her clit harder, tongue lapping against Hana's sex faster than before, sometimes dipping the tip past her entrance.

Before Hana could cum, Brigitte pulled away altogether, licking her lips and moaning at the taste. Hana let out a frustrated sound and locked her ankles behind Brigitte's waist, keeping her from getting off of the bed.

"Songbird, I need to remove my-"

"No you don't," Hana interrupted. "Just pull them down and fuck me, please!"

Brigitte sighed and stuck her thumbs in the waistband of her sweats, pulling them down enough to free her obvious hard-on from its confinement. She went to stroke herself, but Hana swatted her hand away and grasped Brigitte's cock. It wasn't too big, maybe five or six inches, but Hana was still satisfied because the older woman knew how to drive her crazy in all the right ways.

The member twitched a few times in the smaller woman's warm hand. Hana scooted forward and ran the tip along her sex before pushing it inside of herself. Brigitte let out a groan and removed Hana's hand, pushing herself the rest of the way in.

"Shit, baby…"

When their hips met, Hana let out a shaky breath, hands clawing at the older woman's shoulders as she pulled out then went back in. The Korean wanted to sob at how delicious the pleasure felt. Her body heated up and her walls clenched comfortably around Brigitte, forcing a moan from the woman above her.

They moved against each, bodies becoming slick with sweat as hushed whispers in native tongue filled the air around them. Brigitte had definitely been taking Korean courses and could make out a few words.

"I'm close, baby. Please, give me everything. All of it. Inside," Hana pleaded as she felt Brigitte's knot beginning to form every time she thrusted back in. The pace was brutal, a definite sound of skin slapping against skin filled the room, right along with Hana's slight screams and loud moans.

If anyone passed by the room, they didn't have to even think to know what was going on. Brigitte was sure she would get an earful from her father, but the only thing on her mind right now was Hana.

Hana being her mate.

She was broken away from her thoughts when she felt herself being pulled down against her girlfriend's neck. She gasped, partially because Hana's walls had clamped down around her before they fluttered around her.

"Brigitte!"

She had gasped, also, in realization that Hana truly wanted her, so she sat up, bringing Hana with her to sit in her lap.

"P-Please...take me...Make me yours…" Hana whimpered at the new angle, but her heat still wasn't satisfied.

Brigitte nodded before she wrapped her arms tightly around the younger woman's waist and told her to relax. Hana let out a small sound and a deep breath.

The Swedish woman pulled out slowly, whispering in her lover's ear, and reaching between their bodies to thumb Hana's clit slowly to relax her. All of this before she gave a final, much harder thrust into the woman against her. Hana cried out as Brigitte's knot popped inside of her; it was a little painful, but her need to be tied overrode every other feeling. The feeling of her clit being messed with definitely increased how good it all felt.

She was sent into another orgasm the moment Brigitte's teeth sunk into the left side of her neck, sealing their bond. At the moment, Brigitte had let out a moan against her mate's neck as she came, letting Hana milk her for all she was worth. Nails scraped down her back and heels dug into the small of her back as Hana, gasped Brigitte's name over and over.

It lasted for a good minute or two before either of them came to a still, laughing quietly as Brigitte laid Hana back down.

"Fuck, that was…"

"...amazing. Thank you, babygirl."

The Korean woman giggled and ran her fingers through her girlfriend's hair, sighing in content when she felt a slight purr against her abdomen. "I love you, Brigitte."

The Swedish woman jerked up, hissing when she remembered they were still tied together. Hana all but moaned and teasingly tightened around her. "You really do?"

"Of course, baby. I actually have for awhile, but I was scared, then my heat happened and when you marked me...I realized that I should try…"

"I'm glad, because I love you, too…"

Brigitte couldn't help but laugh at the look on Hana's face. "Maybe you not having your suppressants isn't so bad."

"Is it really?"

* * *

Hana paced her bedroom, has been for the past twenty minutes. She paused and looked at the item of her nervousness that sat on her dresser. She had no idea what made her do it. Maybe it was the constant need to use the bathroom, maybe it was the sudden onslaught of morning sickness, or maybe the fact that she missed her period two months in a row.

Either way, she didn't know how to feel about the plus sign on the pregnancy test before her, and she definitely did not know how she was going to tell Brigitte.

Maybe she didn't have to because her mate had just walked into the room and paused when she saw Hana staring at the test intently.

"Hana, are you…?"

The Korean woman only glanced at Brigitte before she picked up the test and walked over to her. "I am."

The words took a moment to sink in before she closed the door and leaned against it. She was going to be a parent. The reality hit her and it made her laugh. She ran her hands through her hair when she walked past Hana, laughter increasing as she thought about it.

"What the fuck kind of reaction? Brigitte you better not being having second thoughts about being my mate, because I swear I will rip your dick off faster than you can cry out for help."

Brigitte turned to face Hana and it was more than evident that the older girl was crying. "I'm gonna be a parent. We're having a baby…"

Hana smiled and couldn't hold her tears when Brigitte picked her up and hugged her tightly.

"I'm still glad Ang didn't have your suppressants that day."

"Shut, Brig."


End file.
